Whitlock Brothers Limited
2010]] Whitlock Brothers Limited 'was a company based at Great Yeldham in Essex and they were founded in early 1899. The firm built the Dinkum Digger loader under licence from the inventor a Scotsman, Robert Ewan, from Fife. The Dinkum was as backhoe attachment for Fordson and Ferguson tractors. Next was the Dinkum 60 and Dinkum Major built on a Fordson Major base unit. A similar solution being equally adopted by Bray, Weatherhill and several other British construction machinery makes for backhoe loaders and diggers they offered. This manufacturer should not be confused and had no connections with another firm of the same name called The Whitlock Automobile Company Limited who built taxis and car-type light vehicles who were active at Cricklewood Broadway in London, England from 1905 to 1910 with another return in 1924 but then closed during the 1930 Great Depression. They were exported to Australia, in 1958 being imported and sold by their agent Lougth Equipment PTY.Tractor tales They also started building an early ADT in early 1954 called the Whitlock DD95 based on a Fordson tractor. The dumper was an 11 ton unit with a 95 hp tractor with 6F + 2R manual gearbox. A lower powered version the Whitlock DD75 was also built. Later in 1963 came the Whitlock DD105 4WD Hydrostatic dumptruck model with a 105 hp transverse engine and a 12 ton capacity and could have a connectable rear axle drive or both axles driven. This was not a big seller but was considered well ahead of its time just like other UK firms such as Bray, Camill and Northfield who later introduced similar products.CP&M Vol.3, No.12, August 2005 The Whitlock company was taken over in 1972 by Powell Duffryn, owner of the Hymac company, for £1.2 million. Another engineering firm called Merton Engineering Co. Limited who also built Ford based loaders was also part of the Powell Duffryn operation having being acquired by Hymac in about 1970. The loading shovel models were marketed as ''Whitlock-Merton for a time under the Hymac division of Powell Duffryn.CP&M vol 9 num 6, page 48 The Whitlock backhoe-loader range was incorporated into the Hymac line-up model range too to complement the 360 excavator range of original Hymac design and production. All Whitlock manufacturing was moved to the Hymac factory at Rymmny in Wales in the mid 1970s and the site taken over by the new Volvo UK operation. This marked the end of Whitlock Brothers Limited, and by 1976 Whitlock had left the construction and earthmover machinery within months.Old Tractor Magazine No.63 '''INFORMATION UPDATE from the GRACES GUIDE Pages 1889 Company founded. 1941 Private company. 1961 Agricultural and industrial machinery manufacturers, producing "Dinkum Digger" excavators, "Whitlock" power shovels and "Dinkum" dumpers. 600 employees.[1] 1971 Whitlock, maker of earth movers, was sold to Powell Duffryn which would integrate it with Hy-Mac[2] Other products The company in the 1940s was involved in building early on farm grain storage silos. These were introduced following a visit to Canada by Mr Charlton Whitlock were he saw the silos built of timber. The tall Canadian designs being adapted to UK conditions and refined by trial and error.http://www.eates.org/reports.htm - Report on a visit to a farm with early silos The shrinkage gaps in the timber structure also allowed air to circulate, whereas the later steel paneled silos tended to suffer from sweating, till ventilated /perforated panels were added. Model Range *Whitlock Dinkum Digger A revised Fordson tractor made with standard Whitlock Dinkum Digger backhoe gear. *Whitlock Dinkum 60 A further development of the above model with frontbucket fitted and was only for export. *Whitlock Dinkum Major A revamped Fordson with 4x4 axles using Whitlock made Dinkum Digger equipment. *Whitlock Super Major A modified Fordson diggerloader with 4x4 and Whitlock Backhoe and Frontbucket gear. *Whitlock Digger A Ferguson sourced model that was redesigned with new axles, optional cab and modern gear. *Whitlock Dozaloda An original 1960s Fordson engined that was fitted with a large Dozerblade and Backhoe *Whitlock Power Shovel A Fordson based loader that could be fitted to any other model of that make. *Whitlock 105 Backhoe Could be fitted to any standard British Excavator model of the same decade. * Whitlock 110 Backhoe For Crawler tractors and several other similar British machines. *Whitlock 205 - International 205 Backhoe This equipment was solely for export to USA company International. *Whitlock 303 1964 A new generation of modern and original Diggerloaders that used Ford engines and 4x4. *Whitlock 405 1965-67 A 360 degree rotation excavator with dozerblade. Built on a Ford 5000 tractor. *Whitlock 50R Circa 1971. A 360 degree Hydraulic Excavator *Whitlock 505 1967-69 A 75 hp Ford 5000 engined Diggerloader with Ford 4x4 axles. *Whitlock 605 1968 The last Diggerloader model it had Ford all wheel driven axles and running gear. *Whitlock DD70 ADT An early original and first ever dumptruck with Ferguson mechanicals and steering. *Whitlock DD75 ADT An original Fordson 68 bhp engined dumptruck with Ferguson steering and wheels. *Whitlock DD95 ADT An original Fordson 95 bhp engined dumptruck with several tractors fitted on it. *Whitlock DD105 ADT 4WD The last Dumptruck model they made using 4X4 axles. *Whitlock-Merton 120C - A loader that was powered by a Ford Thames truck mechanicals and a wide cab. *Whitlock-Merton 150C - A loader based on Ford running gear and was offered with or without drivers cab. *Whitlock-Merton 180C - A further development of the above but with AWD axles and spacious new cab. *Whitlock W7T Mobilecrane An original crane with a long latticejib for 10 ton loads on Ford Thames lorry chassis. *Whitlock WR8 Crawler crane Miniature yard crane based on a Ransomes MG tractor Machines in preservation please list any known machines below. * Whitlock digger reg. XDL 18 owned by Mike Brockway of Somerset since 1966 and still working (the digger) not me, farm worker and contractor retired. 20/1/2012 * - Whitlock digger loader seen at Netley Marsh Steam Show 2011 as part of the crushing demo Brochures A 1950s Whitlock Dinkum Digger for any Farmtractor.jpg|A 1950s original Whitlock Brothers Dinkum Digger for any Farmtractor A 1950s Whitlock Fordson Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1950s Whitlock Brothers Original Fordson based Digger Loader A 1950s Whitlock Brothers 105 Roadless Backhoe Diesel.jpg|A 1950s Whitlock Roadless 100 Backhoe Loader A 1960s Whitlock Brothers 110 Fordson Backhoe.jpg|A 1950s Whitlock Fordson-based 105 Backhoe A 1960s Whitlock DD55 ADT Diesel.png|A 1960s Whitlock DD55 ADT Fordson Tractor based A pair of 1950s Whitlock DD70 ADT Fordson powered.jpg|A pair of 1960s Whitlock DD70 ADT Fordson powered working 1962 WHITLOCK DD70 ADT Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock DD70 ADT Fordson Diesel based A 1960s Whitlock DD70 ADT Working in a mine.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Brothers DD70 ADT Diesel working in a mine A 1960s Whitlock Brothers DD70 ADT Fordson tractor based.png|A 1960s Whitlock DD70 ADT Fordson Diesel engined A 1970s Whitlock Brothers DD70 ADT Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock DD75 ADT Diesel Fordson Tractor based A 1960s Whitlock Brothers DD70 ADT Fordson based.png|A 1960s Whitlock DD75 ADT Diesel Fordson powered A 1960s Whitlock Brothers DD95 ADT Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock DD95 ADT Fordson Tractor Diesel based 1963 WHITLOCK DD95 ADT Diesel.gif|A 1960s Whitlock DD95 ADT Diesel 1965 WHITLOCK DD105 4WD ADT Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock DD105 4WD 12T ADT Diesel WHITLOCK DD115 Diesel 4WD ADT.JPG|A 1960s Whitlock DD105 4WD ADT Perkins Diesel P6D Powered A 1970s Whitlock Brothers Model Range Catalogue.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Brothers Limited Model Range Catalogue 1960s WHITLOCK Models an ADT and a Diggerloader.jpg|A pair of 1960s Whitlock Models an early ADT and a Diggerloader A 1960s Whitlock Brothers Dinkum Digger.JPG|A 1960s Whitlock Dinkum Digger Fordson Tractor based model A 1960s Whitlock Fordson Dinkum Digger Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Dinkum Digger outside the factory being tried 1960s WHITLOCK Dozaloda Diesel 4X4.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Dozaloda Diesel 4X4 The new 1960s Whitlock Roadless Dozaloader.png|The new 1960s Whitlock Dozaloader Roadless Diesel 4WD Whitlock Dozaloader Roadless.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Dozaloader Roadless 4WD Diesel Loader A 1960s Whitlock Super Major Tractor.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Backhoe Power Shovel Diesel A 1960s Whitlock Brothers 66 Loader.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Fordson 66 Power Shovel Diesel 1960s WHITLOCK 205 Diesel Digger-Loader.JPG|A 1960s Whitlock 205 Diesel Digger-Loader 1960s WHITLOCK 303 Diesel Digger-Loader.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock 303 Diesel Digger-Loader A 1960s Whitlock Brothers 370 Digger Loader.JPG|A 1960s Whitlock 370 Digger Loader Diesel 1965_WHITLOCK_405_Excavator_Diesel_4X4.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock 405 Slewing Digger Loader A 1960s Whitlock Ford 405 Digger Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock-Ford 405 Backhoe Dozer Tractor A 1960s Whitlock Brothers 405 Digger Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock 405 Fordson based Excavator Loader A 1970s Whitlock 605 model with new frame.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock 605 Excavator Loader with new frame A 1960s Whitlock Digger Loader at the Newark Vintage Tractor and heritage show 2012.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Digger Loader at the 2011 Newark Vintage Tractor Heritage Show UK A 1960s Whitlock Digger Loader Diesel shown at Newark 2012.jpg|A 1960s Weatherill Digger Loader in lovely working and restored condition A 1960s Whitlock Fordson based Digger Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Whitlock Digger Loader restored Fordson Tractor based A 1970s Whitlock Fordson based Digger Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Digger Loader at the 2011 Newark Vintage Tractor Heritage Show UK A 1970s Whitlock Fordson tractor with Steelfab Dumptrailer.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock-Fordson Tractor hauling a Steelfab Dumptrailer A 1970s Whitlock Brothers Fordson Dinkum Digger.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Fordson-based Dinkum Digger Whitlock_Backhoe_Loader_on_display_in_Eastern_Europe..jpg|A 1970s NEW Whitlock Backhoe Loader model shown at the London Expo A 1970s Whitlock Fordson Digger Loader outside the factory.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Model Range photo showing all machinery testdriven outside the factory A 1970s Whitlock Fordson 66 Dinkum Digger Loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Dinkum Major Backhoe Loader in landclearing A 1970s Whitlock Ford based Dinkum Digger Loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Fordson Digger Loader working in a Golfcourse A 1970s Whitlock Dinkum Digger Loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Power Shovel Loader working in a Essex farm A 1960s Whitlock Brothers Dinkum Power Shovel Diesel 4WD.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Power Shovel Loader Backhoe working in Wales 1960s WHITLOCK Super Major Excavator 4X4.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Super Major Diesel Digger-Loader 4x4 Whitlock 105.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 105 Digger Loader Fordson based 1970s WHITLOCK 150C Loader Diesel 4WD.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 150C Loader 4X4 Diesel A 1970s Whitlock Merton 150C 4WD Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 150C 4WD Loader Diesel working in a quarry 1970s WHITLOCK 180C Diesel Loader 4WD.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 180C Loader TD 4WD 1970s WHITLOCK 270 Diesel Digger Loader.JPG|A 1970s Whitlock 270 Diesel Digger-Loader 4x4 1970s WHITLOCK 370 Digger-Loader 4X4 Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 370 Diesel Digger-Loader 4x4 A 1970s Whtlock 370 Digger Loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 370 Excavator Loader Diesel A 1970s Whitlock Brothers 370 Digger Loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 370 Excavator Loader Diesel WHITLOCK_405_LOADING.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 405 Fordson based Digger Loader 1970s WHITLOCK 505 Diesel Digger-Loader 4x4.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 505 Diesel Digger-Loader 4x4 WHITLOCK_DIGGER_FROM_HOULTONS_ESSEX.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 505 Backhoe-Loader A 1970s Whitlock Brothers 505 Dinkum Digger Loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 505 Backhoe Digger Diesel Whitlock2.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 505 Excavator Loader Diesel Whitloc_570_backhoe_loader_brosh.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 570 Backhoe-Loader WHITLOCK_HY-MAC_BACKHOELOADR..jpg|A 1970s Whitlock-Hymac 570 Backhoe-Loader in Germany A 1970s Whitlock Digger Loader Diesel seen at Netley Show Marsh 2011.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Digger Loader Diesel at a 2011 Netley Vintage Tractor Show UK A 1970s Whitlock Digger Loader Diesel Netley Show Marsh 2011.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Digger Loader Diesel at the 2011 Netley Vintage Tractor Show UK 1970s WHITLOCK 605 Digger-Loader 4X4.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 605 Digger-Loader 4x4 Diesel whitlock backhoe loader.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock 605 Excavator-Loader A 1970s Whitlock Brothers 605 Digger Loaders outside the factory.JPG|A 1970s Whitlock 605 Fordson based models awaiting delivery A 1970s Whitlock Brothers 50R Crawler Excavator.JPG|A 1970s Whitlock 50R Crawler Excavator Fordson powered A 1970s rare Whitlock 50R Crawler Excavator Diesel.jpg|A 1970s rare Whitlock 50R Crawler Excavator Diesel A 1970s Whitlock 50R Crawler Excavator Diesel.jpg|A 1970s rare Whitlock 50R Crawler Excavator Diesel A 1970s Whitlock W7T Commer Cranetruck Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock W7T Mobilecrane mounted on UK Lorrybrand 1970s WHITLOCK W7 Cranetruck Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock W7T Mobilecrane Ford Thames Diesel lorry A 1970s Whitlock W7T Dodge Cranetruck.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock W7T Dodge Cranetruck TD A 1970s Whitlock Brother photo of their factory inside.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock WR8 Crawler Tractor Fordson based A 1960s Whitlock WR8 Crawler Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock Crawler Loader Diesel A 1960s Whitlock WR8 Crawler Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Whitlock WR8 Crawler Loader Diesel A 1980s Whtlock Brothers Fordson Digger Loader.jpg|A 1980s Whitlock Digger Loader Diesel working in a Essex farmland A 1980s Whitlock Brothers 505 Digger Loader Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Whitlock 505 Excavator Loader Diesel Whitlock demo unit.2.jpg|A Ford Thames delivering Whitlock new models for customers Whitlock demo unit.jpg|A Ford Thames and trailer unit for delivering new Whitlock machinery 1950s Whitlock Brothers Limited History in a new book.jpg|The Whitlock Brothers Company History all about the firm now in a book 1950s Whitlock Brothers Limited Company History.jpg|The Whitlock Brothers Limited the whole story about this British company A 1970s Whitlock Brothers factory photo and staff.jpg|Outside the Whitlock Brothers Limited factory with some staff 1960s Whitlock Brothers nameplate on a loader.jpg|An Original Whitlock Brothers Limited nameplate on a ADT A 1960s Whitlock Brothers Limited Company Location.jpg|An Original Whitlock Brothers Limited Catalogue with their address A photyo showing the Whitlock Brothers Limited factory site.JPG|A photo showing the original Whitlock Brothers Limited Great Yeldham factory works in Essex A 1970s Whitlock Brothers Limited Factory.jpg|Outside the original Whitlock Brothers Limited factory Great Yeldham in Essex Image gallery :please add your photos below of surviving Whitlock machines; Whitlock_Peter1.jpg|Early machine at work File:Whitlock_digger_-_WHO_901H_at_Netley_Marsh_2011_-_IMG_6788.jpg|Whitlock digger working with the Crusher at the Netley Marsh Steam Show 2011 File:Whitlock_digger_-_WHO_901H_at_Netley_Marsh_2011_-_IMG_6801.jpg|Whitlock backactor Whitlock digger.jpg|Fordson Major based whitlock digger loader File:Whitlock_1.jpg|1963 Whitlock digger, Fordson Super Major skid unit Whitlock digger backactor at Newark 2012 - IMG 4519.JPG|Restored machine at Newark Vintage Tractor and Heritage Show 2012 Whitlock digger at Newark 2012 - IMG 4518.JPG|Restored machine at Newark Vintage Tractor and Heritage Show 2012 1956 Whitlock WR8 Crawler Crane.png|A 1956 Whitlock WR8 Crawler crane 1981 WHITLOCK 7TE Crane on Dodge K500 lorry.jpg|1970s Whitlock W7TE Hydraulic Mobilecrane on Dodge K500 TD lorry Whitlock50R 2 newc1971.jpg Whitlock50R 1 newc1971.jpg See also *ADT *Fordson Major *Hymac *Ransomes MG tractor Reference / sources Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:ADT manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Whitlock Brothers Ltd Category:Hymac Category:Merton Engineering Category:Powell Duffryn Group Category:Dumper Trucks Category:Loading shovels Category:Ford Conversions Category:Converters Category:Companies founded in 1899 Category:1976 mergers